Usuario discusión:Juby3/bloque 3
Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac Tu huevo empieza a moverse... ...Tac, Tic ...se está rompiendo... ...,¡BOOM! ¡¡¡Tu huevo ha eclosionado!!!, ¡¡¡felicidades!!!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 16:13 6 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡He aqui a tu nueva mascota!: ¡Uflook! Mira, ¡tu huevo se ha abierto!, y de él salío esta preciosura: Archivo:Mascota_de_Unflook.gif ¡Cuídalo muy bien!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 16:19 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Aqui tienes Ya termine Ciudad Safre. Esta en estilo HG/SS. Le he puesto algunas cosillas mas. Ciudad Safre Le he puesto al archivo como nombre "Ciudad Safre para Juby" para que no sobreescriba la otra imagen que has hecho. Luego le cambias el nombre. Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Oops... ¡Uyy!, no sabia que ya habias hecho un sprite de Treecko e hice este: Archivo:Treecko_RA_ZE.png ¿Que hacemos?--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 22:20 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Hace tiempo que no hablamos, quería preguntarte algo: allí en, creo recordar que eras de México, como salen los juegos ¿en inglés o en español? --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 21:56 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades!Tu personaje a cido haceptado para la aga LAP.Solo necesito que me des elsprite de MM Y POR FAVOR QUE CAMBIES SUS POKEMONS a pokemons de Kanto oJohto.Gracias por participar. Arwww Pili Arwww *-* Gear Ya termine el sprite de gear, aquí lo tienes: Archivo:Gear_Sprite.png Ojalá te sirva.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 01:04 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Tu personaje en LAP sera Tadeo o Ricky? Pili esstuvo aqui... hey! hey! te dejo el art de juby ;D Archivo:Juby_artwork.png SALUDOS!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 01:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Vaya Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a juegos en español con voces en inglés, pero voces y textos en inglés... solo tengo algunos (y algo me acostumbro pero no entiendo mucho). En cuanto a clases, aún me queda algún que otro examen de Historia, Inglés y no se si alguno más. De clases me quedan 7 días y... Voy a suspender pues creo que todas. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 06:17 12 jun 2010 (UTC) AYUDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Se que estas ocupado y tal vez ya no estes conectado, pero necesito que me hagas un VS urgente de Riley es para ya, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 22:17 14 jun 2010 (UTC) gracias Gracias por los vs y por el huevo, pero tengo una preguinta ¿el pokemon que nacera es de mis dex o de tus dex? Por cierto, ya cumpli las ediciones--Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 14:07 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Juby Hello!! Nose porque hoy me sale el saludo feliz...XD Te queria preguntar una cosa: ¿Querrias ser (en mi historia) el chico del que me enamoro y, por tanto, el se enamora de mi? (teniendo en cuenta que numerosas veces se intentan besar pero no pueden) Te lo pregunto porque.....porque si ala!!-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 15:16 15 jun 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Si quieres Si quieres como te lo habia prometido tambien saldra Ricky en mi historia y sera rivalñ de alguin.Solo dame sus pokemons o los de tadeo... ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pili estuvo aqui... lo siento ya fue adoptado,además es una edicion de 2 no los puedo separar--Mew doctorDime lo que sea 00:36 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Como bien recuerdas Ricky aparecerá en la 2ª Temporada, pero ¿es Entrenador o Coordinador? Aclárame un poco su papel en GAJS, dime algo para a lo mejor utilizarlo en GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 18:59 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Sí... Sí a todo lo que me has dicho X3 Por mí no hay problema =3 (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 21:27 17 jun 2010 (UTC)) Video <3 Son todo voces españolas, aunque supongo que cuando lo veas, lo notarás en seguida x3 http://www.rtve.es/mediateca/videos/20100613/nadal-poder-mente-informe-semanal/798141.shtml - ιrιs; 18:31 19 jun 2010 (UTC)' Mi opinión Tu saga me ha parecido muy buena, aunque he leído que no sueles terminar normalmente tus sagas, espero que esta sí y que continúe. Cosas malas no he visto ninguna. Me ha parecido buena, y si quieres saber cual de los personajes es mi favorito, supongo que ya lo sabrás ¿no?. Por cierto, ¿qué tal me ha quedado en ''Entei's Music la carátula del disco? He intentado que fuera lo más posible a la de la viñeta original. En fin, buen trabajo por tu saga. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 22:47 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Suicune Lo primero no, la imagen de Entei es el propio artwork. Y Suicune, no tiene relación con Entei ni Raikou. Su papel es distinto, ya crearé su artículo. El papel de Suicune es de un Pokémon obsesionado con las enfermedades y las medicinas, es decir, que cuando tiene un simple catarro, el piensa a lo mejor que no es solo un catarro, sino algo mucho peor, o piensa que el color azul de su piel es síntoma de una enfermedad. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 22:59 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Una cosa ¿Has visto las nuevas confirmaciones de ''GAJS? Lo de Marina, las Poképiedras y el argumento. Supongo que para algunos, pues será triste que Nancy ya no sea principal. (Al menos, es lo que pienso). En fin, ahora voy a intentar hacer el artwork de Kyogre en HMP. P.S. Me quedan 2 días de clase. ¡Quiero que acaben ya! Tu ya acabaste ¿no? --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 23:17 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Pues... Yo normalmente me fijo que sprites serían buenos para tal personaje cuando estoy con ellos, (ahora estoy en proceso de hacer un sprite de la Tortuga Artificial). Supongo que algún gusano como Caterpie o Weedle, pero no su sprite entero, porque Absolem no es como Weedle (pequeño desde la cola y grande en la cabeza), usa el mismo tamaño de alguna parte de ellos. Y, no sé si te he servido de mucha ayuda. Lo siento mucho si no (yo soy así, me disculpo por todo). --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 00:17 20 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Absolem! ¡Mejor de lo que me esperaba! ¡Te ha quedado muy bien! Absolutamente Absolem. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 01:15 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Tortuga Es muy bonita y muy graciosa la verdad. Ya haré mi sprite de la Tortuga. No te pienses que aquí a la tortuga se la llama Tortuga Artificial, se la llama así y también Tortuga Falsa. Depende de la traducción que se lea. Yo me he leído una traducción que llama a Humpty Dumpty "Zanco Panco", pero también otra donde se le llama "Humpty Dumpty". --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 02:44 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Kyogre ¿Qué te parece? --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 02:55 20 jun 2010 (UTC) thumb|200px Gracias por la bienvenida ^^ Quiero decirte que tu saga me pareció genial. Yo entré a esta página para publicitar mis Pokémon inventados. Deberías ver mi pokedex. (aunque esté incompleta, ya la iré ampliando) Pues así es Las primeras veces que lo dibujé erá como el original, pero poco a poco lo fuí simplificando como a los demás personajes y ese es el resultado. Me encanta Kyogre, y como le puse como Pokémon mimado de Bruno. Blackyogre es igual pero con los colores de Blackyogre, y Kyogra es shiny con labios y pestañas (algo omitido en el sprite). ¡Caray cuanto hemos hablado en una noche! Normal, tú eres el usuario con el que más me relaciono de la wiki. En fin, ahora tengo que irme a acostar, aquí ahora son las 5:10 de la mañana. ¡Los dibujos me han ocupado toda la noche! Es que no es solo el artwork de Kyogre, estoy también haciendo para DeviantArt un nuevo dibujo de Víctor (mi personaje en ''Billy y Mandy). --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 03:10 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Me encantaria Seria un honor para mi inventar los articulos. En este momento estoy trabajando en el Tipo Luz y el Tipo Oscuridad lo que le quieras agregar sera bienvenido Ahora yo te pido un favor xD Si pudiste hacer los sprites Archivo:Tipo_Aural.png y Archivo:Tipo_Hada.png.. Me podrías hacer uno para el tipo "Aire"?. Porque el volador no me gusta, y para mi pokedex quiero usar el Aire. Yo despues haré el artículo. Gracias desde ya There isn´t darkness without light, there isn´t light without darkness 17:31 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Pokémon porrista thumb|JompfpumfEste es el Pokémon porrista que hizo mi hermano se llama Jumpfpumf, es la evolución alternativa de Skiploom, solo puede ser hembra y evoluciona en un lugar donde vaya baila y musica. Es tipo Hierva/Volador, espero que te guste o si no si quieres te creo otro, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 18:13 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Sprites de Igull thumb|96px Aqui te dejo la segunda y la tercera evolución de Igull, gracias por hacerme el favor, gracias de nuevo y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Shass!!!]] 20:41 21 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: La secunda evolución de llama Agamar y la tercera Izamar, espero que le gusten las dos :D thumb|140px Me encanto. Gracias Ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar en el tipo aural y hada. Despues si quieres cambialos Listo Ya los termine miralos Tipo Aural Tipo Hada Son tus tipos, asi que si quieres cambiarles algo adelante. Gracias de nuevo por el Archivo:Tipo_Aire.png There isn´t darkness without light, there isn´t light without darkness 22:53 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Wikiamigo He diseñado una especie de plantilla de aviso en Blasco, ¿que tal me ha quedado? Si no has leído el artículo antes lee la plantilla, pues advierte de contenido que podría ser ofensivo para algunos, me inspiré en las plantillas de los shippings. También de Blasco ¿qué te parece su nuevo diseño para GAJS? Ah y, ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡Jujurujúu! ¡Jay, jay! ¡Por fin puedo descansar! --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 15:52 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Otras cosas Supongo que ya habrás salido a un mandado (no sé que será eso), pero bueno, ya leerás esto cuando vuelvas. Te puedo confirmar que WDP también ha terminado, y empezará con ''GAJS para terminarlo y empezar la 2ª temp. En cuanto a Wally, se llama Blasco porque así se llama en los juegos en España, y como HMP están obviamente hechos en España, pues tiene dicho nombre. ¿Y porqué dices que falta la parte de relaciones? Sí está, es la plantilla que está debajo del infobox ¿no? En fin ya leerás todo esto cuando vuelvas. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 16:20 22 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Era... ...esto a lo que te referías? Y perdona si te ha molestado que preguntara por lo de Mandado, hay palabras de México que no sé cual es su significado como "chavo", que no se lo que significa. Pero biene bien para saber más vocabulario de allí. Y las vacaciones siempre son buenas. A mí me gustan las de verano porque son mas largas, pero me gustan sobre todo las de invierno, porque las veo más festivas, y me gustan los climas fríos, aunque lo malo es que son cortas. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 16:50 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Correo Déjame el MSN en la discusión, porque yo ya no me acuerdo. El mío es fácil de reconocer - ιrιs; 16:08 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Estooo... Me preguntaste ''"¿en que carrera estas estudiando?", lo primero que quede bien claro, yo no voy a la universisad. (Lo digo por si te piensas que estoy en una carrera universitaria) Doy una cosa que no te diré porque creo que la educación escolar de aquí no es la misma que la de allí. Pero bueno, doy 1º de Bachillerato. (es menor que la universidad) Tankyogre es como un Kyogre mecánico con una larga cola que le sirve de cañón. Si encuentro el artwork que dibujé en 2005 lo subiré. El laboratorio del Profesor Raichu no es del todo así, creo que subiré alguna imágen del cómic original. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 19:49 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Notas Hola, ¡ya me han dado las notas! y... Mis predicciones eran correctas. He aprobado solo Gimnasia, todas las demás las he suspendido. Así que repito. ¡Y vaya lluvia fuerte que tenemos aquí! En fin, lo que te dije de subir imágenes del cómic original, tendrá que esperar, por esto: acabo de comprarme un juego nuevo, suelo dormir mucho y obviamente, esta no es la única wiki en la que trabajo, por lo que estoy muy ocupado. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es esta tu última respuesta?]] 18:34 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ¬_¬ Answahh i'm on deviantART '''Answ'ers ahh i'm on deviantART. #No sé, quizá unirme al club sí con tal de contestarte -.- #Watashi is a fan of Toothless. Damian Ya tengo el VS de Damian, aquí te lo doy: Archivo:VS_Damian.png Mañana hago el sprite normal, ya está muy tarde aquí en Colombia, aclaro algo, llevo un Poke-Watcho en la mano Izquierda, soy el intermedio entre todos los hermanos y mi equipo consta sólo de Pokémon reales al principio (Pokabu, Minun, Plusle, Cherubi, Magby y Elekid). PD: Ponme como el hermano malo, pero que luego se vuelve bueno, plis ^^.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 01:46 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones¡ Tu personaje en PAU, ha llegado al Gran Festival, así que envia a mi pagina de discusión el personaje con el nuevo traje de concursos (es obligatorio) tiene que ser el Sprite normal y el Sprite VS. Si no lo envias antes de un mes tu participación será descartada, gracias por participar y saludos :D [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 17:07 26 jun 2010 (UTC) El Otro Sprite Ya tengo listo el sprite normal de Damian: Archivo:Damian.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 22:24 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno,que sean hermanas.Soph tambien va a tener la mayoria de pokemons agua,pero tiene un pochu de inical por que su padre Ash queria que su pokemon inicial fuese tipo electrico. Atte:Pili dejo una huella... Bueno... Bueno,que sean hermanas.Soph tambien va a tener la mayoria de pokemons agua,pero tiene un pochu de inical por que su padre Ash queria que su pokemon inicial fuese tipo electrico. Atte:Pili dejo una huella... VS dex Puedo editar este articulo para poner en VS de wooper, XD Ale XD| como se pone mi discucion en mi firma. Si lo sabes, porfa dime com en mi discucion 11:45 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Me das miedo... ...¿Acaso me lees el pensamiento? ¡¿que más sabes?! Je, je. No, es que lo de poseído, aunque no lo he dicho ahí, estaba en mis planes que muchos personajes buenos serían poseídos, de momento solo tenía pensado el poseído de Hierbabuena. Si no lo he dicho antes es porque ese detalle, y otro que todavía no he dicho iba a decirlos más adelante. --WDP - (Discusión) 16:24 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias por el sprite. Ahora estoy haciendo el capítulo 44 de ''GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 16:45 27 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡Odio a esa cosa!!, maquina del tiempo, ¡evita que el huevo nazca!, ¡¡BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!, ¡¡mira a tu COCO!!: Archivo:Huevo_frito.png ¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 18:46 27 jun 2010 (UTC) al fin si me vas a hacer los vs y sprites de winx *FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 21:15 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Huevo :O Toma un huevito por que me caes muyy BIEN Archivo:Huevo_juby.gifnacera cuando tengas 1681 ediciones XD CURRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Logooo hola soy curroo, esque en mi wiki no s ecambiar el logoo por favor ayudame puse uno de muestra, entonce slo sustitui y borre imagen y sigue puesto, ayudameee :( esta es la wiki y el logo http://es.pokeolimpica.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Wiki.png#file Curro ayudameeeeeeeeee Xtreme Makeover ¿Te acuerdas del pika que me distes?, jiji, ¡le hice un cambio EXTREMO!: Archivo:Hiperpikachuchu.gif Se llama Ricky, ¿sabes porque?, XD.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?'']] 01:13 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Hey :D Una pregunta, podrias hacerme el VS nuevo plis? Ya hice el sprite de Yoshi para PAULittle Yoshi 13:50 2 jul 2010 (UTC) 1756 Hola soy curroo :) toma un huevo muy especial :D Archivo:Huevo_de_uxie.gifnacera cuando tengas 1756 ediciones Arco No crees que Arco, mi mascota que nacio del huevo que me diste, ya deberia evolucionar? --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:09 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Crossover '''LEE EL MENSAJE DE ARRIBA Ya he acabado mi parte del Crossover, solo falta la pelea final, los personajes (de eso te encargas tu) y las curiosidades (de eso me encargo yo) saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 19:59 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Juby... Perdón, es la costumbre n.n. ¿Que te parece si hacemos un intercambio de imagenes?: Yo te hago la de TakutaShipping y tu me haces La del shipping entre Paula y Ricky. ¿Es una buena idea? La de Ricky es como tu quieras, porque es tu personaje y eso...ya sabes-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 21:53 4 jul 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Un regalito... Hice un sprite de Pokabu, ¡seguro que te gusta!: Archivo:Pokabu_icon.gif --Hiperpikachuchu ''¿Algún problema?'' 01:27 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Palacio Podrias poner a Soneon como Pokemon Palacio? Frost-Kun 22:47 5 jul 2010 (UTC)